


dark chocolate and whiskey

by LaraH_H



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Human/Demon Sex, MC - Freeform, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Stripping, Succubi & Incubi, and of course explicit consent. the sexiest thing of all, but you know what? where there's a horny will... there's a horny way, explicit oral sex but implied actual sex bc i ran out of steam halfway through oof..., this is my first time writing smut so it's trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraH_H/pseuds/LaraH_H
Summary: “…So you don’t want to fuck me.” Odessa deliberates on the words, trying to wrap his head them. Lorelei lets out a startled laugh, releasing his hand, and he immediately misses the contact.“God, do I ever. I want to tie you to my bedpost and have my way with you until you can’t think of anything but my name and how good I make you feel.” Finally,finally, Odessa tastes bitter chocolate on his tongue, his mouth burning with whiskey, and he shudders at the intensity of it. It’s all he can do not to jump her right then and there.But Lorelei isn’t finished.“But I want to be your friend even more. That’s all there is to it.” She shrugs and folds her hands in her lap. Her desire is suddenly tempered with something warm and soft, like he’s being swaddled in cashmere. Odessa doesn’t know what to say.“… You could do both.” His voice is quiet when he finally speaks again, but she visibly stiffens.“Des, I just told you-““I know, I know. But… it doesn’t have to be weird- we could make it work.”
Relationships: Lorelei/Odessa
Kudos: 5





	dark chocolate and whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> \- Odessa belongs to @daddydemus [https://daddydemus.tumblr.com/]  
> \- Lorelei belongs to me!
> 
> Dedicated to @daddydemus on Tumblr. Consider it a horny lovemail to Odessa, light of my life, my moon and stars.

Lorelei and Odessa have known each other for a month, and they have not fucked even once. To anyone else, this information wouldn’t be cause for a second thought. Not to Odessa though- this isn’t how this type of thing is meant to go and he’s under no illusions about it. No one hangs around a sex demon just to _not_ to have sex. That'd be absurd.

...Right?

So Lorelei’s behaviour is… unorthodox. When open advances had been met with utter disinterest, he’d gone through the motions of courting, flirting, teasing. And yet every time things were about to get interesting, she’d pulled away, making some deadpan remark in that lilting Irish accent of hers, and it was at times like that when he'd wonder what it would sound like moaning his name. Was just she playing hard to get? Odessa is down for a good chase, sure, except that he’d noticed that Lorelei wasn’t the kind to engage in that sort of game at all. So was she drawing it out just to tease him? Now that, he could see her doing, but that theory didn’t feel right either. Literally. Despite frequently tuning into her emotions, he couldn’t figure out her intentions at all. 

Enough is enough. He thinks he might go insane coming up with and discarding theories, trying to sort through and interpret the feelings he gets from her. Lorelei isn't exactly the evasive type, so being direct is probably his best bet.

“Why won’t you fuck me?” Lorelei chokes around a mouthful of her drink. They’re sitting on his couch, her legs sprawled over his lap as they drink smoothies and gossip. In hindsight, perhaps he shouldn’t have been _that_ direct… Well, no avoiding it now.

“W-where did that come from!?” She gets out between coughs, and Odessa thumps her back encouragingly. 

“Hm… it’s weird though. We’re ‘friends’, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but…” Lorelei starts, then cuts herself off. Suddenly, she looks thoughtful, and a little sad. The feeling he gets from her is like a still lake on a grey morning. It fills him with a distant sense of melancholy, the kind of pity one might feel at seeing a puppy in a cardboard box lying in the street and knowing you had no room in your apartment to take it home.

“Des… I don’t hang out with you just because I want to bang you, you know?” She says slowly. Odessa blinks. 

“…Oh?” Is all he can think to reply. How else was he meant to respond? Lorelei sighs, still looking at him with sad eyes, and takes one of his hands between hers. The gentle contact makes him shiver slightly, especially when she drags her thumb over his knuckles comfortingly. 

“I hang out with you because I like your company, Des. And I know from experience that once you fuck a friend, there’s always that weird tension that never really goes away. I don’t want us to stop being _real_ friends… or have fucking be the only thing we do. I have fun when we go out to bars and help out some poor sod who’s barely walking straight or dance until I’m the one who needs help getting home.” It takes Odessa a good few minutes to process what she's saying. He scours her emotions for any hint of a lie, any possible ulterior motive, and as usual, comes up frustratingly empty.

“…So you don’t want to fuck me.” Odessa deliberates on the words, trying to wrap his head them. Lorelei lets out a startled laugh, releasing his hand, and he immediately misses the contact. 

“God, do I ever. I want to tie you to my bedpost and have my way with you until you can’t think of anything but my name and how good I make you feel.” Finally, **finally** , Odessa tastes bitter chocolate on his tongue, his mouth burning with whiskey, and he shudders at the intensity of it. It’s all he can do not to jump her right then and there. 

But Lorelei isn’t finished.

“But I want to be your friend even more. That’s all there is to it.” She shrugs and folds her hands in her lap. Her desire is suddenly tempered with something warm and soft, like he’s being swaddled in cashmere. Odessa doesn’t know what to say.

“… You could do both.” His voice is quiet when he finally speaks again, but she visibly stiffens. 

“Des, I just told you-“

“I know, I know. But… it doesn’t have to be weird- we could make it work.” The conflicting emotions he feels rolling off her are strong enough that he has to tune them out entirely. Lorelei chews on her bottom lip, and Odessa has the inexplicable urge to kiss her. 

“I don’t want you to think I’ve only been doing this to get in your pants.” She says after a moment.

“I don’t.” He couldn’t, not with the overwhelming sincerity he’d felt from her earlier.

“Okay…” She eyes him skeptically, “And you haven’t been doing this just to get into _my_ pants, have you?”

“Ah. I mean, I just assumed it would happen at some point… but… I do enjoy being around you. Promise.” There’s a beat of silence that feels louder than words. Then, in a second that feels like eternity, Lorelei shifts her body until she’s sitting in Odessa’s lap. He tastes a whisper of her desire like a promise on his tongue. Her hands cradle his face, and the look in her eyes is full of so much open affection that Odessa would shy away from it if she wasn’t so carefully holding him in place. Nothing happens, for a moment. And then her lips are on his and she tastes of everything strong and bittersweet. 

She quickly grows less gentle with him, though no less affectionate. Her mouth trails his jaw, dipping to mark up his neck before coming back up to sink her teeth into his ear. He tips his head back and lets her, groaning. Her kiss is captivating every time, and from the desire he can feel steadily build, she must feel the same. Lorelei tugs on the hem of his crop top, and he takes the hint to discard it, throwing it off to god knows where. In an instant, her hands are on his bare chest, feeling him up. He bucks up against her but she shoves his hips back down with a glare of warning. Odessa can’t help but laugh at her disapproving face. 

Unsatisfied with simply laying back and doing nothing, he slips his hands under her shirt until he finds his way to her breasts. Winding his fingers around her back, he undoes the clip with ease and tosses it across the room. Lorelei makes an affronted noise at the treatment of her bra, but her protests are swiftly silenced when he cups her breasts in his hands and begins to massage the soft flesh in his hands. Her low moan is like music to his ears. Before they go any further though, Odessa pulls back.

“Do you want to do it like this~?” Lorelei huffs, impatient. It’s cute to see her, usually so relaxed, all worked up like this. All worked up for **him.**

“How else would we do it?” She answers shortly. Odessa smirks. His form flickers around the edges like a mirage, and when it snaps back into focus, he’s… different. His- no, _her_ breasts press up against Lorelei’s, and her hair flows over the back of the couch. The smug grin is still unmistakably Odessa though, through and through.

“Like this.” She drawls. Lorelei stares, slack-jawed.

“…That’s some trick you’ve got there.” She says haltingly. For a moment, Odessa wonders if she’s made a mistake, then Lorelei’s mouth is on her breast, licking and biting at every inch of skin she can reach, and understands that the answer is a resounding 'no'. 

“Fuck-“ Odessa hisses. She can feel Lorelei’s grin against her skin and decides she can’t let that stand. The startled cry of pleasure from Lorelei goes straight to her core as Odessa slips two fingers below her partner’s waistband. She’s wet, but not wet enough for the succubus’s liking. Lorelei pushes her off before she can get to rectifying it. She's about to pout when the heated look in Lorelei's eyes kills the protest on her tongue. 

“Come on- you’re a sex demon, aren’t you? Do it properly.” She shoves her shorts down and off her hips, undressing until she’s only in her socks, with Odessa’s eyes on her all the while. The taller girl lies back on the couch and spreads her legs, not a trace of shame anywhere on her face. 

“Well? The fuck are you waiting for, a written invitation?” Lorelei stares down her nose at her.

_‘Fuck that’s hot’._

Odessa can’t get her face between Lorelei’s legs fast enough. She teases her with kisses and bites to her inner thighs until Lorelei grabs her head and redirects her to where she wants her, and Odessa complies with slow, languid licks. The tremor that passes through her when the succubus circles her clit with her tongue is electrifying. 

Lorelei, to Odessa’s annoyance, is a relatively quiet lover. Low noises and swears spoken through gritted teeth are undoubtedly hot, but she wants *more*. Waiting until Lorelei’s eyes flutter shut, the picture of content serenity, Odessa changes her form again while two fingers deep. The unexpected stretch makes Lorelei gasp, bucking her hips back onto his fingers.

“Bastard.” She narrows her eyes accusingly at him, the effect undercut by the flush on her cheeks. He bats his eyes at her far too innocently for currently someone two knuckles deep in her sex. She swats his head as a warning and hisses as his responding laughter rumbles against her folds. One hand grips his hair, redirecting his attention whenever he tries to tease her for too long, the other idly tracing his horn. She clearly notes the way his breathing hitches when she rubs around the base of it, because she does it again and Odessa has to fight to keep his attention on her. 

“You like that?” She taunts him. Odessa can’t find it in him to disagree, leaning into her touch. Indulging him for a moment, he can feel her gaze on him like fire burning under his skin, and he plays up his moans, letting his eyes slide briefly shut. 

“Fuckin’ hell, you’re so pretty.” She practically growls. He can feel her lust spike. Then her hand is gone and Odessa whines at the loss. 

“You want me to do it again?” Odessa nods.

“Then **earn** it.” Oh, that’s as clear a challenge as anything, and the incubus narrows his eyes. As if he’s going to lose to a human in his area of expertise! Lorelei barely gets to take her next breath before Odessa descends upon her- Three fingers in, the other hand holding her thigh up for better access, sucking down hard on her clit; the effect is immediate. 

“Ah, Des- _shit!_ ” Now Odessa knows what it sounds like when Lorelei moans his name, and it’s everything he’d hoped for. He doesn’t pause for a second, doesn’t offer her a single moment of reprieve, and she curses and squirms at the constant attention. Somewhat distantly, he’s impressed with her vocabulary- once she runs out of English cusses to groan, she moves through Italian, Spanish and Gaelic ones instead. 

“Fuck… fuck, Des… hah… I’m gonna- damnú - I’m gonna come…” It’s not like Odessa needs to be told- even if he couldn’t guess it by how tense her body has become, he can feel her approaching orgasm as if it was his own, her want coating the inside of his mouth so thoroughly that it makes his head spin, getting drunk off the taste of it. He redoubles his efforts and is rewarded with Lorelei’s hands digging themselves into his hair as though they’re her last tether to reality, whole body quivering as she comes. Odessa lets her ride it out, only moving back when she shoves him weakly off of her. 

Lorelei sighs.

“Holy shit.” 

“Mm~ nothing holy about it.” Odessa quips, and Lorelei snickers.

“‘Guess not. Shit, if I hadn’t believed you were a sex demon before, I certainly would now…” The praise was all well and good (he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it), but his own arousal still simmers deep in his core. He’d fed enough… but he wanted more. Still, he wonders if it would be right to demand more from the one person who cared more about his feelings than his body. 

Lorelei solves the conflict for him. Odessa blinks and in a flash, he finds himself on his back. The bite of strong alcohol graces his throat again, and he swallows instinctively. 

“How do you wanna be fucked?” She asks him in a low voice. Desire still burns in her sea-green eyes, like flame dancing on ocean water, and he’s left breathless at the sight. Belatedly, he remembers she’s asked him a question. Fuck. Odessa guesses that she must be referring to his form. 

“Ah… like this.” He grins up at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “If you’re up for it, that is~” 

As predicted, her expression settles into one of determination.

“Watch me.” _Hah. _As if he was capable of doing anything else at this point. Odessa wriggles free of his pants with an impossible grace, the movement honed and perfected from centuries of practice. Even Lorelei looks vaguely impressed.__

__“You really are pretty **everywhere** , huh.” She mutters, and Odessa gets the impression it’s more to herself than for his benefit. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), any sly response dies on his tongue when she gets her hands on him, warm fingers stroking up the length of him. He inhales sharply when her fingertip traces the head. Letting his head fall back against the armrest, he watches her work through lidded eyes, moaning or occasionally retorting to a taunt. Every time he tries to fuck up into her hand, she stops and fixes him with a glare which somehow manages to be endearing, so he settles (for now) with her dedicated hands even as he wishes she’d put her mouth on him already. To her credit, her pace never falters despite the hands lazily kneading her ass._ _

__As if reading his mind, she finally switches from sitting on top of him to settle between his legs. Lorelei sizes him up with her eyes. It’s a little funny, seeing her study his cock as one might consider the best approach some great obstacle, and he lets out an amused puff of air as his hands position themselves in her hair. She raises an unimpressed brow at him, but makes no attempt to swat them away when she takes him into her mouth. Odessa can tell instantly that she’s no blushing virgin (not that he’s even had that impression before). Her technique is too polished, her tongue too nimble and practiced and confident in its movements against him. His grip on her hair tightens, pulling it free of its already loose ponytail to spill over her shoulders. Lorelei makes a displeased noise in the back of her throat as she flicks her hair back over her shoulder and he’s momentarily distracted by it._ _

__Odessa realises he's never seen her with hair down. It’s surprisingly silky as he drags his fingers through it. She repays the gentle attention by lightly grazing her teeth along his length, twisting the hand wrapped around his base sharply, leaving Odessa to suck in a desperate breath through his teeth._ _

__“Ah-ah~ shit…” Lorelei grins around him. _Little shit._ He thrusts up into her mouth to wipe the smug look off her face and is wholly defeated when it becomes evident she doesn’t have a gag reflex, and her smirk becomes even wider. It’s hard to care for long, especially when she uses her lack of gag reflex to take all of him in at once. He thinks he might melt in the heat of her mouth. Lorelei digs her fingers into the meat of his thighs and sucks, hard, and then Odessa really is coming undone with her name on his lips. Lorelei swallows it all like a champ, swirling her tongue over the tip before coming off with an audible ‘pop’._ _

__“How was that~?” She rasps, looking all too pleased with herself._ _

__“Mm… perfect. Fucking _perfect_.” He groans. Lorelei laughs and reaches up to kiss him. Odessa can taste himself on her lips. _ _

__“I might not be a literal sex demon, but I’ve picked up a thing or two in my time.”_ _

__“Clearly.” Odessa feels better than he has in ages- her energy flowing through every inch of him. It’s utterly electrifying. And yet. Yet. He still wants even more. More of this. More of *her*._ _

__“Ready for Round 3?” He challenges. Lorelei’s eyes gleam, competitive streak successfully ignited. She straddles his thighs and leans down until her forehead rests against his._ _

__**“You’re on.”** _ _

________ _

__They fuck from late afternoon to late evening. At some point, they move to the bedroom, though if pressed, neither of them would remember how or when the change of location occurred. It’s sex, but it’s also a dance, a teasing push and pull punctuated with snide remarks stolen from their mouths with a kiss or a stupid innuendo that gets both of them laughing. It’s hot and it’s silly, and it’s underpinned with a mutual fondness that keeps it light- but most of all, it’s fun._ _

__So when Lorelei finally lifts off Odessa’s cock for the 5th time on shaking legs, she can’t seem keep the dumb grin off her face._ _

__“Oh? What’s this~? Admitting defeat so soon? It’s only Round 8!” Odessa purrs. Lorelei doesn’t bother responding, collapsing face down on the sheets beside him._ _

__“Stupid demon stamina.” There’s no bite in the muffled jab she directs at him, stolen from her by exhaustion and afterglow._ _

__“…Are you okay?”_ _

__“I think I’m experiencing coital death.” She mumbles tiredly. Odessa snorts. It’s not surprising- given the draining nature of sex with an incubus, he’s kind of floored that she managed to keep going for so long in the first place._ _

__“Slut.” He says it too warmly to be misconstrued as an insult._ _

__“Yeah? And what about it?” She kicks at him lazily and misses entirely. In fairness, she has him there._ _

__“Hmm~, nothing. Nothing at all~” Lorelei merely grunts in lieu of a reply._ _

__Seeing that she isn’t about to move any time soon, Odessa sets about initiating aftercare: changing the sheets, towelling off sweat and fluids, presenting a glass of water to her lips when she’s too tired to hold it herself and settling in beside her under the covers. Lorelei goes willingly, for once just content to curl up silently at his side. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she makes an adorable snuffling noise and slowly traces nonsense shapes over his heart._ _

__Odessa brushes a stray hair from her face. She’s kind of cute like this, he thinks, with no sharp comeback hiding in her throat, waiting to jump out at the first opportunity. There’s a certain precious vulnerability to it that if Odessa weren’t a demon, he might feel almost reverent at the sight. Lorelei rests her head on his chest and smiles contently in her sleep, and as he closes his eyes, he briefly wonders what she’s smiling at._ _

__

__When Odessa wakes up alone the next morning, he can’t remember what he dreamed about- only that he woke with an aftertaste of Highland scotch, faint as a memory, like the ghost of a kiss._ _


End file.
